


Secret Spy Organisation (Makes It Harder to Hide Your Heart)

by JuniorWoofles



Series: MCU Mix Bag [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Nick Fury Knows All
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7618519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/pseuds/JuniorWoofles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick Fury knows about the loves and lives of his Avengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Iron Man: PP/TS

Playboy, womanizer, yet years before Fury saw it. He saw what no one could yet see.

He saw the unmissable sign of the first spark. The generous presents that normally Stark wouldn’t spare on no one. He knew of Pepper’s secret smile when he forgot something good-heartedly and he joked over serious stuff. He knew how much it strained her, and made her want to scream at him until he saw sense, but he knew just how much she loved her job.

He knew how often Pepper had cried over Stark when he was lost, in the times that he had been kidnapped and tortured. In those three months when she had chewed her lip dry in an attempt to not spout like a fountain. Her smile when he was home and safe; her joke when she was found out for crying over her boss. She didn’t want to be found out but her shoulders sighed when he was talking, starting a press conference right away. Her exclaim when she thought he had lost his mind slightly, although he claimed that he had just opened his eyes.

She was the only he had, the only one who he didn’t have to get rid of after one night. The one who was truly by his side, even when no one knew where he was. He knew of how she had squirmed when she had to take out wires and switch the arc reactor over. He even knew how she had kept the old one which would later save his life.

He knew those exact words they had shared at the Disney Concert Hall. He knew how Pepper had blushed when they’d danced and how close they had come that night. How close, and yet not close enough to realise. Not quite yet.

Tony’s upset in his heart when she was going to walk out, and his small bundle of joy when he realised she was staying. For after all, all they had was each other, in more ways than they would realise.

The fear that had flashed across Tony’s eyes and right through his soul when he realised that Pepper was in trouble. That he had put her in danger. And although Tony wasn’t entirely sure, he heard it. He heard the pain in her voice when she thought he was going to die. He heard her scream his name out and somehow the pain in her voice caught at his heartstrings.

Fury knew how Stark had described his perfect girlfriend on his way to telling the world that he was Iron Man. Little did Stark know who he was talking about, just how specifically at the time. Because they were to grow. They were to grow into this together if they just gave it time.

Fury knew the secrets of their hearts that not even themselves could see. And Fury could hazard at what was to come.


	2. Iron Man 2: PP/TS

Nick Fury was still watching them. Closer this time, as and when he needed to. Stark had blown the cover so now he needed watching. And Fury was watching the details of Stark’s life that not even Tony himself could see how important she was at that point.

She was like his mother, chiding him about, telling him what to do, what not to do, trying to regain some focus on the chaos of his life. Making him pay attention, making him smile, making him frustrated by how she could never just let him run off and do his own thing.

And yet he didn’t see what was so blindingly obvious to those who saw her heart. He didn’t see how annoyed she was getting at him throwing stuff away without a second thought towards her or her interests; he never saw how scared she was when she was appointed CEO, terrified of letting him down. But she was also so happy, so joyously happy that he had picked her as his successor, determined not to let him down, even though she never had for all of those years previously.

He never saw the green butterfly that was beginning to grow in her heart when he was ogling women in front of her, even women that she joked and laughed and said he couldn’t have. Even women that she would grow to trust, the butterfly still stirred.

He never saw the stricken look on her face as she rushed to save him at the racecourse. Never once did Pepper Potts cross his mind as he raced along the motorway, determined to live out his life before he died.

He saw a little, the surface. He saw Pepper straining over art that he thought was pointless. He saw her terror at the racecourse, determined to try and help in the littlest ways. And he kicked the car out of the way, determined to have her at a safe distance before he attempted anything.

He made her meals and yet she still knew he was hiding something. They were as thick as thieves and yet at times they couldn’t read a single of the others thoughts.

Pepper’s speech to keep him safe and in line once again; But all he wanted to do was kiss her, the drunken person who didn’t have control on anything, let alone his life. She was betrayed, angry and scared, rushed to safety by Happy when he was too drunk to care.  Angry, so angry at Tony and yet all he could concentrate on was how short his time was and how he had messed up with strawberries.

Romanoff  saw it first-hand. They were bickering like a married couple, about him dying and Venice. You just smiled to yourself and said for them to save it for their honeymoon. A married couple they looked like but they still had to finish a few things first.

He saved her life, she quit. Both of you were running in circles around each other and finally you admitted the blindingly obvious. And as he later said to me, they were in a stable-ish relationship and trying to do right.

Fury’s still watching, and he knows that he won’t stop for a while yet.


	3. Thor: JF/T

She was looking for science, looking for the answers to strange anomalies that she knew were out there. Looking for subtle auroras and finding storms that ripped through the cosmos, spewing out demi-gods. Ad she found more than she bargained for, as most people do. She found things that she never thought was possible, or things that would ever happen to her. She found her hero and with him; love.

An outcast of royalty and acclaim, forced into exile in a barren world where people tied you down, tazered and drugged you, she was there trying to be nice. Trying to be helpful, even if was just to try and find out what was going on with the storm clouds. Trying to teach you to be civil, trying to work out what was behind the Einstein Rosenbridge.

She had to listen to reason, had to listen to the father-like figure in Erik convincing her to let it go.  Not to trust the crazy, delusional man that had been hit by her car twice already. Losing all her life’s work was like a wake-up call, a warning that nothing lasts forever and some things that are held dear can just as easily be taken away. 

She was willing to laugh and lose herself, not concentrate and stay tucked into a small corner in the rain and mud so that she could support you and stay near enough to you. And after you had been imprisoned once more, knowing that it may not be the best help, you were willing to steal back her notebook so that she could attempt to continue her research.

You made her laugh, she made you smile. You told her stories and she lapped it all up, so happy to have answers, to have tales to believe in.

Everyone was mildly horrified at your friends turning up in the middle of nowhere but she refused to leave you when you stayed. You couldn’t fight as you wished but you knew now how to help the larger site, helping civilians to evacuate the area. She would stay and help, not leaving your side, not falling back to safety. Always looking towards you, wondering why now you were going to what looked like a suicide attempt.

Running towards you as you flew backwards through the air, refusing to believe that it was really over, crying over your apparent dead body and not wanting to move from that site. Crying out in despair as she was taken away from you.

Smiling with pure joy in the middle of a ruined town as you returned to your full glory, the man you were always born to be. Pulling her close towards you and sweeping her off her feet, literally. I don’t know whether you were trying to impress her or show my team that they didn’t control what you did but it was vice versa.

I know you tried to make her a deal by sealing it with a simple kiss of a hand. I know she kissed you. I know you pine for each other. I know you refused to strike your brother until he mentioned her.  I know that he was going to hurt her and that made you act more drastically. I know you didn’t want to do what you must because you feared you would never fulfil a promise.

I know you were told to never give up hope. I know that she continues to stay strong and search for you. I know that although you couldn’t be with her even if you had returned to Earth, you still made sure she was safe and out of harm. I, Nick Fury, know how you, Thor, are in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, and I know I keep saying it: but I will start writing this again if there are requests for me to do so.


End file.
